1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to flexible sign panel assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roadside warning signs are required for temporary worksite activities such as utility repair and accident investigation. With increased traffic speeds and higher volumes of vehicle and pedestrian traffic temporary warning signs are employed in greater numbers. Accordingly, work crews carry larger numbers of lightweight temporary warning signs for ready deployment upon arrival at a worksite. It is important that the temporary warning signs of this type be lightweight and afford compact storage. Today, temporary warning signs typically employ message panels made of a flexible fabric such as a plastic mesh of polyethylene or vinyl material. The sign panels are typically reinforced by flexible ribs of lightweight material, such as glass fiber composition. In use, the flexible sign panels are stretched taut to maintain a generally flat message display position. Wind gusts and traffic induced wind bursts put substantial strain on the flexible panel and it is important that these applied forces be resolved by a sign panel support. It is important that the sign panel support be configurable for compact storage, to complement the compact storage of the sign panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support base for a message panel, particularly message panels of the flexible type employed, for example, to provide roadside warnings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sign stand assembly with a support base which can be collapsed into a compact package for storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a support base having one or more upright coil springs adapted for flexural loading.
These and other objects according to principles of the present invention are provided in a resilient support assembly for use in assign stand assembly to support a mast which carries a message panel and which has a lower end extending below the message panel, the resilient support assembly comprising:
a coil spring;
an upper spring mounting adapter;
a lower spring mounting adapter;
the upper spring mounting adapter having external threads threadingly engaged with the upper end of the coil spring;
the upper spring mounting adapter including a lower threaded end carrying the external threads and an upper end having a keyed portion;
the keyed portion including a mounting surface and a pair of key members upwardly protruding therefrom, the key members located on either side of a threaded bore, with the key members and mounting surface together comprising a concave socket for support receiving a support for the mast with a close tolerance fit preventing rotation of the support with respect to the resilient support assembly and the threaded bore for maintaining the support in engagement with the mounting surface, in keyed engagement with the keyed portion of the spring mounting adapter;
the lower spring mounting adapter having external threads threadingly engaged with the lower end of the coil spring;
the lower spring mounting adapter including an upper threaded end carrying the external threads and a lower end having a mounting surface, the lower end defining a threaded bore and a pin receiving hole extending from the mounting surface;
a threaded fastener engaging the threaded bore to maintain the leg mount in engagement with the mounting surface; and
a pin received in the pin-receiving hole for engaging apparatus supporting the resilient support assembly to prevent rotation relative thereto.
Other objects according to principles of the present invention are provided in a sign stand assembly comprising:
a message panel;
a panel support including a cross rib supporting the panel;
a mast connected to the cross rib and having a lower end extending below the message panel;
a support base including a clevis having a bight portion, a resilient support assembly and a leg mount, with the resilient support assembly connected to the leg mount;
a mast clamp coupled to the lower end of the mast to provide support therefor;
the clevis coupled to the lower end of the mast to provide support therefor;
ground-engaging members coupled to the leg mount to provide support therefor;
the resilient support assembly including a coil spring and a spring mounting adapter having external threads threadingly engaged with the upper end of the coil spring; and
the spring mounting adapter including a lower threaded end carrying the external threads and an upper end having a keyed portion including a mounting surface and a pair of key members upwardly protruding therefrom, the key members located on either side of a threaded bore, with the key members and mounting surface together comprising a concave socket for receiving the bight portion with a close tolerance fit preventing rotation of the bight portion with respect to the resilient support assembly and a threaded fastener engaging the threaded bore to maintain the bight portion in engagement with the mounting surface, in keyed engagement with the keyed portion of the spring mounting adapter.